A Brilliant Shooting Star, The Son of a Hero
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Character Death! Naruto dies in a fire at the age of 21 while getting the other people out and his funeral proves just how much he was admired in the village. Have a hanky ready. I was crying as I wrote this. Oneshot!


Warning: Character death! Have a hanky ready, because I was crying as I wrote this.

--

The rain fell softly in Konoha. Few were in a good mood. The sorrow of Konoha was felt by civilian and shinobi alike. No one had the answers needed. And no one could believe it either. But the evidence was there for all to see. The apartments of Konoha village had burned down to the ground. Everyone had gotten out, all except one. There weren't even ashes to put in Naruto Uzamaki's grave. The burnt smell was still there, the rain unable to wash it away.

_Naruto Uzamaki was dead...._

The truth fell heavy on every heart. It devastated many. Why had a simple fire killed such a promising young ninja? The ninja who had defeated Pein. The ninja to which nothing seemed impossible. The very friendly, accepting, ninja that could make anyone his friend, even if it sometimes took the form of a rivalry. Naruto Uzamaki had achieved amazing things in his short lives, doing things and accomplishing so much that many would have trouble imagining.

Zabuza, Gato, Pein, the rest of Akatsuki, and any other number of incredibly strong ninja had been bested by Naruto. He was impossible to keep down, impossible to deter. No matter how badly hurt he was, no matter what obstacle was in his way, he always smashed through it with incredible strength. There was no circumstance which could prove too much for the number one knuckle headed ninja of Konoha.

And yet a simple house fire had bested him. No one could make any sense of the situation. His friends would swear that Naruto was much too strong to be defeated that way. His senses were too sharp, his instincts too active. His teachers would testify that Naruto, even if he took more to learn than others, was at least smart enough to avoid a fire. His followers, Konohamaru and his friends, would declare that there surely must have been foul play involved. The thought that their boss wasn't invincible was simply incomprensible to them. Teuchi and Ayame of Ichiraku Ramen would say that he was always very dependable and trustworthy. And the villagers would say even if he had a rough start, a diamond had been there all along. It had been polished to the point where it shined so bright it pierced even the deepest darkness.

It was with a disbelieving air that everyone gathered for the funeral in their mourning clothes, roses in their hands. Tsunade stood in front of a huge picture of the fallen ninja, tears gathering in her emerald colored eyes. As she gave the eulogy, an engraver etched Naruto's name onto the Rock Memorial. He had been seen getting the other tenants to safety, rushing into the burning rooms to make sure everyone was out.

"Naruto Uzamaki, though he didn't die in combat or during a mission, died a true ninja of Konoha," Tsunade declared to the world. "A true ninja puts his village and those living within it's walls before his own safety. And that's how Naruto died, protecting his people. To the very end, he put on a brave face and overcame any problem that came his way. This village will forever be marked by him, be it through the memory of the pranks he pulled or the amazing achievements he pulled off. His light was unable to be put out. It brought even the worst of us to the point where we could change our lives for the better. He was a savior to us in more ways than one. A role model to many. The like of him will never again be seen within this village. His memory will inspire us all to greatness, an extended family member to many."

Several people broke down crying at this point. Hinata was beyond tears. Sakura was quietly sobbing, not hiding her tears. Kakashi's face was pale. Even Lee had tears pouring down his face. Konohamaru stood near his friends in shock. Iruka was near them, head bowed in grief. Teuchi and Ayame had planned their own dedication to the amazing youth. A special ramen dish had been created in Naruto's memory. Naruto would have loved that. Ino and Shikamaru held hands, Chouji was still.

"Naruto was a hero to us all from day one, even to those who didn't recognize it at first," Tsunade continued. "Despite the odds against him, he persevered until the end, dying for the belief that his village took higher priority than his own safety. Every breathe and step this boy took was for the betterment of us all. Even the heavens themselves are mourning this loss. He was taught by some of the best. Jiraiya of the Sannin, now deceased. Kakashi Hatake, who is still with us. His very blood speaks for himself, for now we will reveal his heritage, which was kept hidden from him for his own safety. His father had many enemies. His mother was Kushina Uzamaki, a shinobi of the now destroyed Whirlpool Village. And his father was a true hero, a shinobi who died for the sake of this village as well."

"His father died on the day his only child was born, October tenth, twenty-one years ago." Everyone gasped. "His father died defeating the Nine Tailed Fox. Both of them, Naruto Uzamaki and Minato Namikaze, were champions of their village until their last. He'll never be forgotten. His name will go down in Konoha legend. Though his life was short, it was a full one. And though it was full of trials and tests, hardships and obstacles, we can now know he is at peace. With his father, who died defending this village. With his mother, who died giving birth to him. With his mentor and unknown godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin. With the man he admired, Asuma Sarutobi. With the man he looked to as a grandfather and role model, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konoha. We say goodbye to him now for the final time. He'll always be remembered, never be forgotten. Rest in peace, Naruto Uzamaki."

With a trembling hand, she placed her own white rose on the table in front of Naruto's picture and moved on for everyone to do the same and say their final goodbye's. Kiba kept an arm around Hinata's waist and kept her steady as she said her final respects.

All around Konoha that evening, glasses were raised in toasts in memory of Naruto and his life's accomplishments. Farewells were murmured, people gathered in small parties to remember their favorite ninja and friend. And in some cases, their love. Hinata said her final farewell, her tears falling to the ground as she told Naruto what she had never been able to tell him while he was alive. "I love you," Hinata cried.

In private after the funeral, Tsunade and Shizune served some sake in his memory. And in the sky that night, a brilliant shooting star shot through the night, shining so brightly it seemed to light up the night sky. Naruto Uzamaki was still with them, and would watch over Konoha from above for the rest of eternity.


End file.
